Diablo:Naruto style
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA xver con diablo2:Naruto harto de ser ignorado por su familia y ridiculizado por konoha decide huir de la aldea y unirse a akatsuki. Años despues el parte a Occidente donde enfrento a Diablo y a sus hermanos derrotandolos y evitando asi que destruyeran al mundo, aunque el no sabia que ellos solo eran la antesala para un mal mucho mayor.Grey/strongNaruto GoodAkatsuki Narutoxharem


**Prologo: Antesala al infierno**

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Diablo 2 y su expansión Lord of destruction **

**Notas del autor: aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic este es un crossover entre Naruto y el videojuego Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction. En cuanto a la trama este Fic empezara 2 semanas después del final de Lord of destruction y no tomara en cuenta nada de lo narrado en diablo 3 porque todavía no lo he jugado como sea aquí está el prologo**

**Géneros: Romance/horror/sobrenatural/gore/acción/aventura**

**Parejas: NarutoxHarem (FemNagato,Konan,Mei Terumi,FemPaladin,FemHaku,FemSasuke, femgaara,áyame,fuu), ItachixHinataxAnkoxKurenaixS hizune, SasorixPakura, Obito/tobixRin.**

**Advertencia:Konoha Bashing, Ligero Namikaze Bashing, Good Akatsuki.**

_Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti._

En las Ruinas del monte Arreat un hombre veía una tumba recién hecha sobre la que reposaba un arco mientras la lluvia caia sobre el ocultando sus lagrimas_**-**__A ella le gustaba la lluvia supongo que esta es una muestra de gratitud de los dioses por tu sacrificio Amelia__**-**_Penso el mientras observaba su reflejo en el agua; el era de complexión atlética, piel bronceada, ojos de un color azul safiro algo opacos por las experiencias vividas e hiba vestido con un traje y mascara ninja de color negro con una extraña placa en la que estaba el símbolo de Amegakure**(N.A:asi es como esta vestido:** ** art/Ninja-Gaiden-Widescreen-46294702?q=favby%3Asergio2592%2F46002040&qo=77****) ** en ese momento aparece atrás de el un hombre vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas y una máscara en espiral naranjacon un agujero en el que se podía ver el magenkyou Sharingan activado le dijo con voz preocupada al chico_**-¿Estás bien Naruto?-**_El joven solo se quita la máscara mostrando su rostro: este era de facciones fuertes cabello rubio alborotado hasta el cuello, el tenia una expresión seria en el rostro.

_**-si lo estoy tobi-sensei solo estaba dándole el ultimo adiós a Amelia, aunque me pregunto ¿Qué lo trae a estas tierra tan lejanas e infestadas de demonios sensei?-**_Tobi se puso al lado de Naruto y le dice con un tono de voz serio.

_**-Naruto no se si te habrán llegado noticias pero en el continente elemental cosas están muy mal allá-**_El rubio no parecía muy sorprendido y le respondió con un tono de voz desinteresado.

_**-Las cosas siempre han estado mal allí sensei ya que siempre han estado en guerra sus naciones aunque para que usted cruce el mar en mi búsqueda significa que la situación es más grave de lo habitual o me equivoco-**_el Uchiha sonrio complacido por la sagacidad de su alumno y le respondió.

_**-En efecto Naruto ya que ahora el continente elemental esta siendo arrasado por una horda demoniaca-**_Eso capto la atención de Naruto quien decidió prestarle mas atención al hombre_**-Como tu sabras allí hay demonios pero no son tan poderosos y numerosos como aquí ademas de que siempre están ocultos en la naturaleza pero hace unas 2 semanas una enorme una gran cantidad de demonios se reunieron y formaron esta gran horda que esta destruyendo todo a su paso-**_Eso alarma a Naruto quien se volteo y encaro al Uchiha.

_**-Pero eso No tiene sentido sensei ya que hace unas tres semanas mis compañeros y yo matamos al último de los males primordiales y ellos eran los únicos que podrían haber creado tal ejército-**_pero el hombre niega con su cabeza y le dice a Naruto con un tono de voz lúgubre.

_**-Es cierto que ustedes mataron a Diablo y sus hermanos pero ellos solo eran la antelasala para algo mucho peor Naruto; el rey del infierno Lucifer el angel caído-**_Naruto palidece ante las palabras del Uchiha y tras recuperarse decide acompañarlo.

_**/**_

_**Mientras tanto en Konoha**_

Minato Namikaze se encontraba en su oficina en la torre Hokage observando con cuidado al hombre que lo acompañaba; este hiba vestido con una túnica marron algo gastada, unos pantalones del mismo color y unas botas negras, en su cintura llevaba una espada de estilo occidental y su rostro era tapado por una capucha_**-Buenas tardes Lord Hokage es un gusto conocerlo-**_Le dijo el hombre al yondaime quien con una expresión seria le dijo a su misterioso acompañante.

_**-Debo decir que el principal motivo por el que accedi a reunirme con usted fue el hecho de que usted recorrió todo el camino desde el país del viento hasta Konoha sin descanso para reunirse conmigo y mas en esta época en la que los demonios andan otra vez en la tierra causando caos, por lo que supongo que sea lo que sea que usted deba comunicarme debe ser importante-**_El hombre no pareció afectado por la actidud del hokage y le respondio.

_**-En efecto es algo importante Lord Hokage ya que esta relacionado con la situación actual y con un conocido en común que ambos compartimos Namikaze Naruto-**_Ante la mención del nombre minato perdió la compostura y le pregunto que sabia sobre su hijo a lo que el hombre le dijo que llamara a todas las personas que fueron cercanas a su hijo para asi decirles a ellos también.

Momentos mas tarde llegaron las demás personas que el hombre mando a llamar; la familia de Naruto, los dos estudiantes sobrevivientes de Minato, los cocineros del Ichikaru Ramen y la hija menor del líder del clan Uchiha_**-Ahora que estamos todos aquí podemos comenzar, aunque estoy sorprendido de ver tanta gente ya que por lo que Naruto me había contado ustedes si acaso notaban que existía-**_Dijo el hombre a los Namikazes y a Kakashi y Rin deprimiéndolos aun al recordarles sus errores del pasado.

_**-¡por favor diganos lo que sepa sobre nuestro hijo por favor!-**_Le dijo desesperada Kushina al hombre quien al ver su semblante decidió contarles todo.

_**-Muy bien voy a contarles todo pero antes saca a todos los guardias que tienes aquí ya que esto es entre ustedes y yo-**_El yondaime lo hace y los anbus se retiran, en ese momento el hombre se levanta de su asiento y comienza a hablar en un tono de voz solemne_**-Ahora que estamos solos déjenme presentarme; soy el arcángel Tyrael y voy a contarles la historia de uno de los mas grandes héroes de la humanidad-**_En ese momento unas alas de luz surgen de su espalda iluminando toda la habitación_**-La historia de Namikaze Naruto el Shi no Kuri Tenshi**_**(Ángel negro de la muerte)**_**-**_ En ese momento el arcángel comienza a contarles la historia a ellos quienes sorprendidos no lo interrumpen ni una sola vez.

**/**

**De vuelta con Naruto**

Naruto y Tobi estaban a punto de entrar en la cámara en la que estaba reunidos los demás akatsukis ambos hiban hablando de diferentes temas cuando el Uchiha le dice al rubio maliciosamente_**-Dime Naruto que planeas hacer cuanto te reunas con Konan y Natsumi ya que cuando se enteraron que te habías ido sin despedirte de ellas por poco no destruyen la base en su rabia y dudo que cuando te vean sean clementes contigo-**_El rubio tuvo un escalofrio al imaginarse lo que podrían hacerle las chicas a el por irse a occidente sin avisarles, eso sin duda lo asustaba mas que volver a entrar al infierno pero lo oculto con una capa de indiferencia ya que sabia que el enmascarado se lo dijo para fastidiarlo.

_**-sea lo que sea que me tengan preparado lo enfrentare como un hombre, ademas no pueden estar tan enojadas verdad sensei-**_Al darse cuenta que Tobi no le responde el se voltea a encararlo solo para encontrar una nota en el piso en la que el le deseaba suerte en su castigo.

En ese momento el siente 2 chakras muy conocidos por el y comienza a sudar frio_**-**__Sensei me las pagara por esto__**-**_penso el shino para luego encarar a las dueñas de ese chakra quienes resultaron ser Konan y Natsumi quienes le estaban sonriendo amigablemente pero estaban irradiando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino y le dicen con una voz enfermizamente dulce al rubio.

_**-Hola Naruto-kun como has estado, dime cuando hibas a avisarnos que habías regresado de occidente-**_le dijo una de las chicas; ella era de piel blanca de unos 22 años y con una gran cantidad de piercings en el rostro, su cabello era de color rojo y era algo corto amarrado en una coleta aunque su rasgo mas distintivo era el rinnegan en sus ojos e hiba vestida con la túnica de akatsuki_**(**_**N.A: aquí tienen una imagen de cómo se ve:** ** art/Pain-Chikushodo-266602228?q=favby%3Asergio2592%2F46002040&qo=121****) **

La otra chica era de la misma edad de la pelirroja ella era de piel palida de cabello azul y liso con una flor de origami adornándoselo, ojos color miel y al igual que su compañera hiba vestida con la túnica de aktsuki_**-no se porque te amargas en pedirle explicaciones Nasumi-chan a este perro cuando lo que hay que hacer es amaestrarlo-**_Dijo la chica con una sonrisa sadica que asusto aun mas si era posible a Naruto.

_**-Sabes Konan-chan tienes razón es hora de enseñarle a Naruto-kun quienes son las que mandan aquí-**_Le dijo Natsumi a Konan compartiendo la misma sonrisa sadica de la peliazaul.

Naruto al ver esto hizo lo que cualquier hombre haría en su situación; huyo por su vida con el rabo entre las patas lo mas rápido que pudo mas no llego muy lejos ya que un shuriken de origami y una estaca se clavaron en la pared a centímetros de su cabeza en ese momento el se voltea y palidece ante lo que vio; unas Konan y Natsumi rodeadas de una gran aura negra y malévola que no tenia nada que envidiarle a la de un biju, en sus rostros estaban plasmadas unas sonrisas malvadas y sus ojos se habían convertido en dos puntos brillantes que prometían nada mas y nada menos que un dolor indescriptible a aquellos los suficientemente tontos para mirarlos directamente_**-A donde crees que vas Naruto-kun ya que tu castigo esta a punto de comenzar-**_Le dijeron con una voz de ultratumba las chicas al rubio quien desistió de huir y solo esperaba sobrevivir esa noche.

**/**

**En algún lugar del continente elemental**

En una cueva que era custodiada por una gran cantidad de demonios un grupo de 5 personas presidido por el sannin de las serpientes Orochimaru le dijo a una presencia que se hallaba entre las sombras_**-Lord Lucifer como usted nos ha encomendado hemos empezado a reunir almas para el ritual que lo traerá a este mundo completamente-**_El Ángel caído pareció complacido y le dijo al hombre.

_**-Han hecho bien mis siervos sigan así y serán recompensados mas alla de su imaginación, pero tengan cuidado ya que el portador del **__**Shinsei shiryoku (**_**Vision Sagrada) **_**a arribado a estas tierras y el puede arruinar todos nuestros planes-**_Orochimaru sonrió con prepotencia y le respondió al ángel caído.

_**-No se preocupe mi señor nosotros nos encargaremos de el ya que el es solo un humano y dudo que pueda ser tan poderoso-**_dijo soberbiamente Orochimaru pero en ese momento el siente un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo y Lucifer le dice con un tono frio.

_**-Mas te vale no fallarme Orochimaru o te destruiré a ti y tu insignificante alma ahora largo de mi vista-**_Orochimaru y los demás se van de allí dejando solo a Lucifer_**-**__Baal, Mephisto, Diablo fueron unos tontos ya que su arrogancia los para que se dieran cuenta de la verdad absoluta. ¡Yo seré el rey indiscutido!__**-**_Pensó el con una sonrisa oscura en el rostro mientras preparaba su siguiente movimiento contra la humanidad.


End file.
